Mia and Jayden's Love Story
by miajaydenforever
Summary: I'm not so good with summaries, but read it it's my first Fan Fiction.Mia and Jayden are both too shy to tell each other they like each other.Read to find out what happens. Emily and Mike are also in here.
1. Love Is Created

**Mia and Jayden**

**Chapter 1  
****This is the first chapter. This is my first Fan Fiction, so hope you like it. Please review so I know whether I will continue or not. If you want any requests on a story about someone, let me know. If I know them I will write a story on them.(I will give you credit if you leave your name for the idea of the story! ****)And I'm used to texting spelling so please tell me if I misspell something.**

Mia's POV

I was training with Jayden today and I felt something weird as I pinned him to the ground and stared into his blue eyes. It almost felt as love, but I knew even if I liked him, I wouldn't deserve him. He was the red ranger and I was just another plain ranger. I then, thought about it and realized I did like Jayden!

Jayden's POV

I was sparring with Mia when I was lost in her brown eyes and when I finally snapped out of my thoughts I realized she had pinned me to the floor! I don't know why now a days I keep getting lost in my mind about her! I mean everyone says I like her, but do I? Honestly, I'm not so sure myself if I like her, before. Since today, I know I really love her, but I don't think she likes me back, but I really want to know!

**If you want more please review so I can see if this story is wanted.  
By the way, I'm more of a Jia fan than Jemily, but it doesn't mean I hate them.  
**

**Thank You For Reading!**


	2. The Planned Kiss

**Mia and Jayden**

**Chapter 2  
This is chapter 2, enjoy. I notice I had 3 views, but please review so I know if you like it. Sorry about so short first chapter.**

**No One's POV**

"Mia and Jayden both like each other but they won't admit to each other!",said Emily.  
"I know right?", Mike said.  
**With Mike and Emily**

"Let's get them together, okay Mike?", Emily said.  
"Yeah, let's trip them at the same time so they will end up kissing." Mike says.

**At the Dojo with the Others**

"Mia, you train with Jayden, I'll train with Mike, and Kevin, you will train with Antonio, okay?"Mentor Ji said.

**Mike and Emily training**

"Good thing they're paired together!"Emily says.

"Let's trip them now, on the count of three, kay, Em?" Mike asked.

Okay, ready. Emily said, confidentially. I'll trip Mia and you trip Jayden.

One, two, three, now Emily! Mike whispered.  
**With Jayden and Mia**

All of a sudden Mia and Jayden got tripped at the same time by Mike and Emily. Mia and Jayden started to blush when their lips met.  
**With Mike and Emily**

"Yes, it worked!"Exclaimed Emily.  
"Now, they have to confess!"Said Mike.

**Next Chapter is coming soon! Come back to see if they confess! Hope you liked it. . By the way I'm on everyday, so updates won't take long. Please Read and Review! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**Thank You For Reading!**


	3. Crushes(Mia and Jayden)

**Mia and Jayden**

**Chapter 3  
****This is chapter 3, enjoy. Please review, guys! No one who looked at it reviewed!This is where you find out if they'll confess.**

**Mia's POV**

**In Mia and Emily's Room**

"OH MY GOSH! I JUST KISSED JAYDEN!"I said to myself.

"It felt so great! Jayden's lips were so soft!"I thought.  
"I wonder if he likes me"I said aloud.  
Emily must have heard me, because she said, "Mike says Jayden has a crush on you. Just like you have a crush on him! Come on, you know you love him, why won't you just tell him?"

**Jayden's POV**

**In Jayden and Mike's Room**

Her lips were as sweet as cotton candy and so soft!, I thought to myself.  
But,I don't think I have a chance with her. Jayden said aloud.  
Mike said,"Emily said that she is in love with you, so since you're the guy, you should be the first to speak up."

"But, what if she lied and I make a fool out of myself?"Jayden questioned.

"All of us can tell she likes you, except you. Now are you going to stand there all day or tell Mia you love her and get a date?"  
"I guess, that will tell me if she likes me."

**Next Chapter is coming soon! Come back to see if they are meant to be! Hope you liked it. ****. By the way I'm on everyday, so updates won't take long. Please ****Read and Review! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!(****By the way, the more reviews I get, the faster I will update. And I know I updated two chapters in 1 hour after the first, but reviews would help make them updated even faster!)I don't know how many chapters I will update a day, it depends on my mood and the reviews I get.**

**Thank You For Reading!**


	4. The Truth(Between Mia and Jayden)

**Mia and Jayden**

**Chapter 4  
****This is chapter 4, enjoy. Please review, guys! Thanks for the is where you find out if they tell each other! I NOTICED I HAD 136 TO THOSE WHO READ IT.  
P.S. HOPE YOU LIKED MY COVER PHOTO!**

**In Mia and Emily's Room**

"Okay, I'll tell him, but you have to tell Mike you like him."Mia reasoned.

"Fine, but you have to go first, Mia!"Emily said.

"DEAL!"They said at the same time.

**Jayden's POV**

"I'm going to find out, today. Mike I'm so nervous, though."Jayden said quickly, while getting ready.

"Don't worry, she will be the one you want."Mike said, reassuringly.

**No One's POV**

**In the Hallway**

Mia and Jayden bumped into each other on their way to confess.

"Sorry", they both said.  
Then looked up to see the person they were looking for.

"I need to talk to you, Mia." Jayden said, nervously.

"Really, I do, too", Mia said.

"Look, Mia, I really like you and was wondering if you want to go on a date with me today?"Jayden asked.  
"I'd love to", Mia answered.

**Next Chapter is coming soon! Come back to see if Mike and Emily confess! Hope you liked it. ****. By the way I'm on everyday, so updates won't take long. Please ****Read and Review! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!(****By the way, the more reviews I get, the faster I will update. And I know I updated two chapters in 1 hour after the first, but reviews would help make them updated even faster!)I don't know how many chapters I will update a day, it depends on my mood and the reviews I get. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**Thank You For Reading!**


	5. Crushes(Emily and Mike)

**Mia and Jayden**

**Chapter 5  
****This is chapter 5, enjoy. Please review, guys! Thanks for the reviews. This is where you find out if Mike and Emily will confess in the next chapter! ! I NOTICED I HAD 216 TO THOSE WHO READ IT.  
P.S. HOPE YOU LIKED MY COVER PHOTO!**

**In Mia and Emily's Room**

"I told Jayden, now it's your turn to tell Mike."Mia said.

"But, Mia-"Emily started.  
"No buts", Mia said, "You promised!"Mia said reasonably.

"Fine!"Emily said flatly.

**In Jayden and Mike's Room**

"I know I told Jayden making it sound simple, but I just can't tell Emily that I like her!"Mike thought sadly.  
"Jayden, how did you tell Mia you like her and get a date?" Mike asked.

"I just did what you told me to do, why?"Jayden questioned.

"Uhhh . . . Nothing."Mike stammered.

"Is it about Emily?"Jayden asked, "You gave me advice on something you couldn't do."

"Yes, and I know I shouldn't have given you advice on something I didn't have the guts to do, but it's easier to give advice than to do it yourself."Mike said reasoning.

"Sadly, you're right," Jayden said. "But, that is not a reason that can keep love apart."

"I just don't think she'll love me!"Mike said sadly.

"You got me to believe Mia loves me, so why can't you believe?"Jayden also reasoned.

"Fine!"Mike said the same way Emily did.

**Next Chapter is coming soon! Come back to see if Mike and Emily confess! Hope you liked it. ****. By the way I'm on everyday, so updates won't take long. Please ****Read and Review! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!** **I don't know how many chapters I will update a day, it depends on my mood and the reviews I get. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**Thank You For Reading!**


	6. The Truth(Between Emily and Mike)

**Mia and Jayden**

**Chapter 6  
****This is chapter 6, enjoy. Please review, guys! Thanks for the reviews. This is where you find out if Mike and Emily will tell each other! I NOTICED I HAD 229 TO THOSE WHO READ IT.  
P.S. HOPE YOU LIKED MY COVER PHOTO!**

**In the Dojo**

"Today we will have the same pairings as yesterday."Mentor Ji says.

"YES!"Mia and Jayden exclaimed to Emily and Mike."Now you guys have to confess!"  
Emily and Mike say, "Confess what?"  
"You know," Mia and Jayden said with a knowingly look.

"Ohhh, that."They said at the same time.(Mike and Emily)

**With Mia and Jayden's Training **

"Now they finally have to tell each other!"Mia and Jayden said happily.

"I know right, they have been liking each other since-" Mia got interrupted by Jayden who said, "like FOREVER?"  
"Well, yeah."Mia said agreeing.

**With Mike and Emily's Training**

"So . . . Uhhh Emily?"Mike stammered.  
"Yeah?"Emily answered.

"I was wondering if you would-"Mike was suddenly interrupted by Emily who answered cheerfully, "I'd love to Mike!"Then, she started to hug Mike really tight.  
"That was easy!"Mike said.

**Next Chapter is coming soon! Come back to see if their dates go well! Hope you liked it. ****. By the way I'm on everyday, so updates won't take long. Please ****Read and Review! DON'TFORGET TO REVIEW!** **I don't know how many chapters I will update everyday, it depends on my mood and the reviews I get. AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**Thank You For Reading!**


	7. Jia's Date

**Mia and Jayden**

**Chapter 7  
****This is chapter 7, enjoy. Please review, guys! Thanks for the reviews. This is where you find out if Mia and Jayden's date at the movies turn out well with the rest of the team there! I NOTICED I HAD 389 TO THOSE WHO READ IT.  
****In the Living Room**

"Mia, I was wondering if you want to go to the movies for our date?"Jayden asked.  
"Sure Jayden."Mia answered.  
"Should we invite the rest of the team? I mean they deserve a day off too."Jayden said.  
"You're right Jay, they should come, too."Mia said. "Let's ask them."  
"We're going to the movies for our date," Jayden announced. "And we think you guys deserve to come too."Mia finished for him.

"Are you sure? I mean, that it would be rude to go to you and Mia's date."Emily said.  
"We're sure."Mia and Jayden said together.  
"Guys, they want us to come so let's go."Mike said not getting Emily's point.  
"Come on."Mia said, "It will be fun!"  
"Okay, then. "Kevin and Antonio said. "If you insist.  
"GREAT!"Mia and Jayden said loudly.

**At the Movies**

"What movie do you want to watch?"Jayden asked Mia.  
"How about 'A Cinderella's Story'?"Mia said.  
"Ewww . . ."Mike said before Jayden could even open his mouth.  
"Mike!"Emily yelled.  
"What?"He answered.  
"I like that movie, though."Emily said sadly.  
"I was j-just ki-kidding," Mike stammered.  
"So it's set?"Mia asked.  
"Yeah."They replied in unison.

**In the Theater **

"Mia you want popcorn?"Jayden questioned.  
"Not right now."Mia replied, "I need my mouth for something else."  
"For what?"Jayden asked.  
"For this . . ." Mia's voice trailed off when she leaned in to kiss Jayden.

**The rest of the team talking**

"Look a kissing marathon!"Kevin exclaimed.  
"Where?"Emily said looking confused. She looked at the screen, the movie wasn't even on yet.  
"Over there, sweetie."Antonio answered for Kevin.  
Emily and Mike looked over to where Antonio was pointing, to see Mia and Jayden kissing.  
"How long have they been doing that?"Mike questioned.  
"Since they came in."Kevin and Antonio said together.  
"Wow, this was definitely Mia's best day ever."Emily said.  
"And Jayden's."Mike added.

**Mia and Jayden**

"Uhh . . .Jayden?"Mia asked her boyfriend.  
"Yeah?"Jayden said.  
"The movie's starting."Mia stated.  
"Ohh . . . ,well this was the best day I've ever had."Jayden said.  
"Me too." Mia replied.

**Next Chapter is coming soon! Come back to see if Mike and Emily's date will be as good! Hope you liked it. ****. Updates won't take long**** DON'TFORGET TO REVIEW!** **I don't know how many chapters I will update everyday, it depends on my mood and the reviews I get. AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**Thank You For Reading!**


	8. Memily's Date

**Mia and Jayden**

**Chapter 8  
This is chapter 8, enjoy. Please review, guys! Thanks for the reviews. This is where you find out if Emily and Mike's date turn out well! I NOTICED I HAD 390 TO THOSE WHO READ IT. Sorry about less informative date. I'm writing it mainly about Mia and Jayden so I'm not giving informative details on Mike and Emily's date.**

**In the Living Room**

"Emily, where do you want to have our date?"Mike asked.  
"Anywhere is fine with me."Emily replied, "But we should invite the team like Jayden and Mia did."  
"How about the beach then?"Mike asked.  
"Okay!"Emily said cheerfully.

"Guys, you want to come with us to our date, too? Like we did with Mia and Jayden's date? We're going to go to the beach today." Mike asked grinning.  
Then added, "It was Emily's idea."  
"Sure."The team answered.  
**At the Beach**

They all went swimming then went and made sand castles.  
"BEST DAY EVER!"Mike and Emily agreed.

**Next Chapter is coming soon! Come back to see if they will get married! Hope you liked it. . Updates won't take long DON'TFORGET TO REVIEW!** **I don't know how many chapters I will update everyday, it depends on my mood and the reviews I get. AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**Thank You For Reading!**


	9. Jayden's Proposal to Mia

**Mia and Jayden**

**Chapter 9  
****This is chapter 9, enjoy. Please review, guys! Thanks for the reviews. This is where you find out if they will get married! I NOTICED I HAD 565 VIEWS. THANKS TO THOSE WHO READ IT. This is written in Mia and Emily's diary form. Later also in the guy's room there is a problem.  
****One Year Later . . .  
In Mia and Emily's Room  
Mia's POV –Mia's Diary**

Dear Diary,  
Today Jayden proposed to me! It's so hard to believe! I've been dreaming of this day like . . . FOREVER! I can't wait to pick out my wedding dress! I know I already have done two fake weddings with Jayden, but I can't believe this time it's real! I hope Mike proposes to Emily.  
Mia Wanatabe

**Emily's POV –Emily's Diary**

Dear Diary,  
Mia is so happy, she's been waiting for Jayden to propose to her since she met him. I wish Mike proposed to me. Lately, Mike seems to be so distracted, like he has someone else on his mind.  
Emily(I don't know her last name, sorry)

**In the Guy's Room-(Mike and Jayden's)**

"I bet Mia will look better than our fake weddings!"Jayden exclaimed. "Why haven't you proposed to Emily yet?"He also asked Mike.  
"Because, I met this other girl at the mall, and well, I kind of like her . . ."Mike's voice then trailed off.  
"What?"Jayden said, "You know how much Emily cares about you. You would break her heart!"  
"I know, but I can't decide who to propose to!"Mike said,  
"What do you like about this other girl?"Jayden asked.  
"Well, Jessica is so beautiful."Mike said dreamily.  
"You're hopeless."Jayden sighed, "Make your choice then, you'll have to face one of them eventually."  
"You're right."Mike agreed.

**Next Chapter is coming soon! Come back to see who Mike proposes to, Jessica or emily! Hope you liked it. ****. Updates won't take long**** DON'TFORGET TO REVIEW!** **I don't know how many chapters I will update everyday, it depends on my mood and the reviews I get. AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**Thank You For Reading!**


	10. Heartbroken(Emily)

**Mia and Jayden**

**Chapter 10  
****This is chapter 10, enjoy. Please review, guys! Thanks for the reviews. This is where you find out if Mia can get Jayden to try to change things around for Mike and Emily! I NOTICED I HAD 581 TO THOSE WHO READ IT. Emily gets heart-broken in this chapter.**

**In Mia and Emily's Room  
Emily's POV  
** "Mia, I can't believe Mike likes another girl!"Emily said sadly.  
"What?!"Mia yelled, "He cheated on you?"  
Emily nodded miserably.  
"He told you he likes another girl?"Mia asked.  
"No. I overheard his conversation with Jayden."Emily said still miserable, "That's what hurts the most, he didn't tell me, he talked about her behind back."  
"I'll talk to Jayden and see if we can do anything about it."Mia said.  
"Thanks Mia."Emily said.

**In the Hallway  
No One's POV**

"Jayden, can I talk to you, privately?"Mia asked.  
"Sure."Jayden replied.

**Out in the Dojo**

"So what did you want to-" Jayden started, but was interrupted by Mia, who said, "It's about Emily and Mike."  
"Ohh."Jayden said.  
"Emily overheard you and Mike's conversation, and she's pretty miserable."Mia said, "And I was wondering if you can talk to Mike about it, and maybe he'll break up with that other girl."  
"Uhhh . . . I don't know, I mean Mike really likes this Jessica"Jayden said nervously.  
"Please, just try?"Mia begged.  
"And if I don't?"Jayden asked.  
"Well you will."Mia said  
"Why?"Jayden questioned.  
"Because . . ."Mia started, then her lips crashed with Jayden's.  
"Okay, I'll try."Jayden said.  
"But, if it doesn't work I'm not in this anymore. Got it?"Jayden said.  
"Okay, deal."Mia said, placing a kiss on her leader's cheek.

**Next Chapter is coming soon! Come back to see if Jayden can turn things around & find out if it's going to be Memily or Messica! Hope you liked it. ****. Updates won't take long**** DON'TFORGET TO REVIEW!** **THE MORE REVIEWS, THE FASTER THE UPDATES!**

**Thank You For Reading!**


	11. Messica Or Memily?

**Mia and Jayden**

**Chapter 11  
****This is chapter 11, enjoy. Please review, guys! Thanks for the reviews. This is where you find out if Jayden can change things around for Mike and Emily! I NOTICED I HAD 658 TO THOSE WHO READ IT. POOR EMILY! **

**With Mike and Jayden-In their Room**

"Mike, Emily really loves you and cares about you. Do you think beauty is more important than love?"Jayden asked.  
"No, but Jessica is irresistible."Mike replied.  
"So, you are going to deny Emily's love for you just because Jessica looks good?"Jayden questioned.  
"I know it's wrong, but I-I-I ne-never had a-a thin-thing for Emily."Mike said nervously.  
"WHAT?"Jayden exclaimed.  
"I only said I li-liked Em-Emily becau-because Mentor said th-that Emily likes m-me an-and she thi-thinks n-no one likes her so h-he tol-told me to sa-say I had a crush on her a-and pr-pretend I hav-have a cr-crush on her, sinc-since I didn't like anyo-anyone then. B-but now I like Jess-Jessica so I can't b-be wit-with her. Ji said I cou-could stop whe-when I like som-someone."Mike stammered.  
"I don't believe you."Jayden said, "I'm going to ask Ji."  
"Ask him, then."Mike said.

**With Jayden and Ji-In the Living Room**

"Is what Mike said about his fake love for Emily true?"Jayden asked.  
"Yes."Mentor Ji said.  
"But, now Emily's heartbroken."Jayden said.  
"Look, if Serena hadn't gotten sick we wouldn't need Emily. And we wouldn't want her, she's just a extra, I'm only nice to her until the blackbox is programmed, then we can send her back."Ji said.  
"But, Emily deserves to be here."Jayden reasoned.  
"No, she doesn't, Serena does. Serena is the only one who we care for, you are lucky I was even nice to Emily. She doesn't belong here and in the inside I could care less about her. If she dies, she isn't honored, because she isn't a real samurai. You'll just have to accept that, Jayden."Ji said.  
"But she fought for her life here."Jayden said.  
"Doesn't matter, she is only a mistake."Ji said rudely, "She only harms the team. It would be helpful for us the sooner she leaves. This is the end of this conversation, Jayden."  
"But-"Jayden started.  
"No buts"Ji said sternly.  
"Fine."Jayden snapped.

**With Mia and Jayden-in the Dojo alone**

"Mike was forced by Mentor to like Emily until he found someone else he loved, truly."Jayden told Mia, "And he's sending her back when Antonio is done programming the blackbox. He only took her in so we could form the megazord."  
"He what?!"Mia yelled.  
"He said he couldn't care less if anything happened to Emily."Jayden said.  
"I-I can't believe this is happening to Emily."Mia said felling sorry for her friend.  
"And Mike is going with Jessica."Jayden added.  
"Just great, everything bad is happening to Emily!"Mia said.  
"Who's going to tell her?"Jayden asked.  
"I-I don't know" Mia said sadly.

**Next Chapter is coming soon! Come back to see if there is any hope for Emily, and who will tell her the truth! Hope you liked it. Updates won't take long.**** DON'TFORGET TO REVIEW!** **THE MORE REVIEWS, THE FASTER THE UPDATES!**

**Thank You For Reading!**


	12. The End of Memily

**Mia and Jayden**

**Chapter 12  
****This is chapter 12, enjoy. Please review, guys! This is where you find out if there is any hope for Emily and who will tell her the truth! I NOTICED I HAD 701 TO THOSE WHO READ IT.**

**With Mike and Jayden-In their Room  
** "Mike, you tell Emily the truth."Jayden said.  
"Why me?"Mike asked.  
"Well you are her prince charming."Jayden said reasoning.  
"So? I can't see Emily's crying face, I just can't."Mike said.  
"Well you are going to tell her. End of conversation."Jayden said.  
"FINE!"Mike snapped.

**With Mike and Emily in the Dojo**

"Emily, I need to talk to you."Mike said.  
"I already know, you like a girl named Jessica."Emily said.  
"I know, I need to tell you the truth which is, Mentor told me to pretend I like you until I found someone I loved, truly. I'm sorry Emily."Mike said feeling guilty.  
"What? That's impossible!"Emily said.  
"Well, it's true. Ask Ji if you don't believe me."Mike said.  
"Ohh, I will."Emily said.

**With Ji**

When Emily walked in he said, "Yes Emily what Mike said was true."  
"But why?"Emily asked.  
"I'm afraid that I can't tell you."Ji said.  
"Fine."Emily snapped.

**Next Chapter is coming soon! Come back to see if Emily will ruin Mia and Jayden's wedding because of her sadness! Hope you liked it. Updates won't take long.****DON'TFORGET TO REVIEW!** **THE MORE REVIEWS, THE FASTER THE UPDATES!**

**Thank You For Reading!**


	13. Mia and Jayden's Wedding

**Mia and Jayden**

**Chapter 13  
****This is chapter 13, enjoy. Please review, guys! This is where you find out if Emily's sadness will ruin Mia and Jayden's wedding!**

**With Mia and Emily-In their Room  
**"I can't believe this day is actually here!"Mia exclaimed.  
"Yeah, it's great."Emily muttered.  
Mia was looking in her full-length mirror while wearing her wedding dress, applying make up.

**With Mike and Jayden-In their Room**

"I wonder how beautiful she will be today."Jayden said dreamily.  
"Okay, enough, look I never was with Jessica, I just lied so I could get Ji to get Emily off me, I hate her, she's always crying about every small thing!"Mike said.  
"No wonder Ji said no one likes her!"Mike also added.

**At the Church **

"Wow, Mia looks so beautiful."Jayden thought.  
Soon they were done with the wedding and Mia and Jayden kissed.

**Two Years Later . . .**

Mia went back to work with the kids and was now pregnant with twins which was a girl and a boy.  
Jayden was so happy they were getting one of each. He took two months off to spend time with Mia and his newborn daughter and son. They agreed that the son, Alex, would be the red ranger, and their daughter, Erika, would be the pink ranger.

**Next Chapter is coming soon! Come back to see if Emily will find a guy! Hope you liked it. Updates won't take long. ****DON'TFORGET TO REVIEW!** **THE MORE REVIEWS, THE FASTER THE UPDATES!Today I updated 5 chapters so others are coming tomorrow.**

**Thank You For Reading!**


	14. Anniversary

**Mia and Jayden**

**Chapter 14 This is chapter 14, enjoy. Please review, guys! This is where you find out if Emily will find her prince charming! This is a rewrite of chapter 14, the title will be changed from before. Rated M for later when it's labeled 'In their room'.**

**In Mia and Jayden's House-Another two Years later**

"Erika, Alex, come here!"Mia told her twins. "Coming, mother!"The twins replied. "They sure have grown."Mia told Jayden. "You got that right."Jayden said agreeing. "Okay you two be good okay? Aunt Emily will be here soon."Mia told her children. "Do what she tells you."Jayden instructed firmly. "Yes, Mom. Yes, Dad."The twins said in unison.

**At the Movies- Where they had their first Date**

"I wonder if Emily will ever find a guy."Mia sighed. "Don't worry about her, today's 5 years from our first date, just relax okay?"Jayden said. "Okay", Mia said. Of course, they watched the same movie as they did five years ago, on their first date.

**Home-After the movie**

The saw the twins were asleep and they went to their room.

**In their room**

Mia and Jayden decided to make love again. Jayden and Mia took off each other's clothes and Jayden began nibbling at one of her nipples, while Mia kissed her husband's chest. They went on for an hour, then went to sleep naked.

**Next Chapter is coming soon! Come back to see if Emily will find a guy! Hope you liked it. Updates won't take long. DON'TFORGET TO REVIEW!** **THE MORE REVIEWS, THE FASTER THE UPDATES!Today I updated 5 chapters so others are coming tomorrow. Sorry for short chapter. **

**Thank You For Reading!**


	15. Amily!

**Mia and Jayden**

**Chapter 15 This is chapter 15, enjoy. Please review, guys! This is where you find who is Emily's prince charming! Rated M later in this chapter, in section labeled 'At Emily's House'.**

**Emily-On her way home from the Mall**

She bumped into someone, "Sorry." Emily said. She looked up to see Antonio. "It's okay, Em." Antonio said. "Isn't Mike with you? I mean her follows you almost everywhere." Antonio said. He didn't know about the breakup, he was fishing then, duh. "No, Mike dumped me for a girl named Jessica." Emily said sadly. "I'm sorry Em, I didn't know." Antonio said, regretting his question. "It's fine, you weren't here then." Emily replied. "Want to hang out?" Antonio suggested. "Sure. Let me guess, fishing?" Emily teased. Knowing Antonio, nothing could beat fishing. "Actually, I was thinking about the beach." Antonio said. "Sorry, it's just you said that nothing can beat fishing."Emily said. "Well, I can't fish everyday." Antonio said. "Let's go then." Emily said. "Okay", Antonio agreed.

**At the Beach**

They went swimming and Emily discovered she sort of liked Antonio, so she got the courage to ask, "Do you have a girlfriend yet, Tonio?"Emily asked carefully. "Nope, why Em?"Antonio asked. "I was wondering maybe I could be her?" Emily said nervously. "Well, honestly, I've had a crush on you since I saw you. So . . . YES!" Antonio exclaimed. "Great, want to get started?" Emily said. "I thought you'd never ask." Antonio answered.

**At Emily's House**

As soon as they went to the bedroom, Antonio closed the door and pinned Emily to it, kissing her along her neck, then tugged at her shirt. They broke apart so Emily could take off her shirt as soon as it was off Antonio took off her bra and clothes then, took a good look at look at her bare breasts then he started nibbling on one of Emily's nipples. He never notice that Emily had removed all of his clothes and had been kissing his chest. Then the doorbell rang and Emily said, "Antonio, we have to stop. "Even though she wanted this to last forever. "Just ignore it," Antonio begged. "Fine." Emily said happily. She knew Mia and Jayden had done this hundreds of times, but she never knew this would happen to her too. She thought, "I never knew the first person I made love with would be Antonio."

**Next Chapter is coming soon! Come back to see if Emily will get married to Antonio! Hope you liked it. Updates won't take long. DON'TFORGET TO REVIEW!** **THE MORE REVIEWS, THE FASTER THE UPDATES! Sorry for short chapter. **

**Thank You For Reading!**


	16. Emily and Antonio's Wedding

**Mia and Jayden**

**Chapter 16  
****This is chapter 16, enjoy. Please review, guys! This is where you find if Antonio will propose to Emily!**

**At Emily's House-A Year Later . . .**

Emily and Antonio knew they loved each other but Emily wondered if Antonio would propose to her. Soon Antonio did propose to her and Emily said yes to him.

**At their Wedding**

They soon got married and kissed, Antonio wanted to go fishing, but he knew Emily needed to make sure her sister, Serena, was okay.

**THE END!**

**Sorry for short chapter.**

**Thank You For Reading!**


End file.
